


lunch time

by puppyguts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (they're in love tho), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, Fluff, Iwaizumi fears for his life, Kinda, Kisses, M/M, Mpreg, Save Iwaizumi 2k16, im not that funny lol, oikawa is a scary pregnant omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyguts/pseuds/puppyguts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi quickly got the remote and handed it to Oikawa. Oikawa gave an adorable smile, as if he weren't just two seconds from ripping Iwaizumi's head off his shoulders. "Thank you! Such a good alpha!" He giggled and went through the channels. Iwaizumi wasn't sure getting a remote made him a good alpha, but if it made Tooru happy he could care less what did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lunch time

Iwaizumi pressed soft kisses along Oikawa's pregnant belly, purring quietly as Oikawa giggled and stroked his short, black hair. 

Iwaizumi sat up again to wrap his arms around Oikawa, pulling him up onto his lap. He pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, sighing quietly. He kissed him a few times before pulling away, nuzzling their noses together affectionately. Oikawa smiled, gently rubbing Iwaizumi's shoulders. "Iwa-chan is so good to me." He giggled.

 

Those were the good moments. And then there's-

 

"IWA-CHAAAAAAN!" Oikawa yelled from their bedroom, making Iwaizumi jump in surprise.

"Coming! Coming!" Iwaizumi ran into the bedroom, looking at the omega on the bed. Oikawa pouted, and pointed at the remote on the floor. 

"I dropped it. Get it for me."

Are you fucking kidding me.

"You really can't get up to get that?" Iwaizumi stared at him, unamused. Oikawa gave an exaggerated, offended gasp.

"I'm pregnant with your pups and you treat me this way! This is abuse!"

"I'm pretty sure it's no-"

"IWA-CHAN!" The omega growled. Fear filled Iwaizumi. An angry pregnant omega was the worst thing Iwaizumi could think of.

Iwaizumi quickly got the remote and handed it to Oikawa. Oikawa gave an adorable smile, as if he weren't just two seconds from ripping Iwaizumi's head off his shoulders. "Thank you! Such a good alpha!" He giggled and went through the channels. Iwaizumi wasn't sure getting a remote made him a good alpha, but if it made Tooru happy he could care less what did.

Iwaizumi sighed and went back to the kitchen, preparing Oikawa lunch. He came back a few minutes later, sighing as he noticed the omega was asleep already, breathing steadily. He had a hand set on his pregnant belly, fingers twitching against it as he slept. Iwaizumi smiled and set the tray of food down before he leaned across the bed to lay a kiss against Oikawa's forehead, then on his swollen belly. Iwaizumi sighed and looked at the tray, wondering if he should wake Oikawa up of not. Images of a grumpy Oikawa glaring at him as he was woken up sent a shiver down Iwaizumi's spine, and quickly made him decide that lunch could wait a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> iwaizumi came here to have a good time and honestly he's feeling so attacked rn


End file.
